The present invention relates to pressure-sensitive adhesive tapes, and more particularly to surgical tapes for use in closing wounds. Pressure-sensitive adhesive tapes have been known for some time. Such tapes have gained wide acceptance for closing minor wounds or covering abrasions. In some instances, microporous or breathable, pressure-sensitive tapes have been developed and are used either to cover minor wounds or wounds that have been partially healed. Very often such tapes have been used in conjunction with sutures to close major wounds. Also in certain instances the wound is initially closed with sutures or staples which are removed a few days after surgery and the wound then supported or reinforced with surgical tape. Such a practice allows drainage of the wound and very often improves the cosmetic results of the surgery. Representative examples of such pressure-sensitive adhesive tapes are shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,908,650, 3,991,754, and 4,302,500.
While such wound closure tapes have been greatly improved over the years in that they have been made of microporous materials which will allow the wound to breath and will allow water to escape from the wound and, hence, eliminate the maceration of the wound, none of these prior art tapes have gained wide acceptance for being the primary mechanism for closing major wounds. It is believed that none of these prior art tapes have gained wide acceptance as primary wound closure devices because they do not have the desired and critical combination of properties. Some of the prior art tapes have one or more of the desirable properties but to our knowledge no tape has all of the desired properties. It is believed that to be a primary wound closure tape, the tape should have good and controlled elastic recovery; that is, it must have some give or elasticity so that it will move with the tissue surrounding the wound but not such elasticity that it will allow the wound to open in any manner. The tape must also drape; that is, it must have excellent conformability to the area to which it is adhered. It is believed this is also important to maintain good wound closure. The tape should have good abrasion resistance and tear strength. The tape should also be permeable to water vapor; that is, it should be porous and breathable and not cause maceration of the wound area. The tape should have good adhesive strength and not curl at its edges.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a wound closure tape that may be used in conjunction with sutures to close wounds and also may be used as a primary closure for a wound. It is a further object of the present invention to provide a wound closure tape that has excellent drape and the required controlled elastic recovery. It is a further object of the present invention to provide a tape that will not curl at the edges. has excellent tensile and strength properties and good abrasion resistance. It is yet another object of the present invention to provide a tape that can be manufactured easily and economically. Other objects of the present invention will be readily apparent from the ensuing description and claims.